


Muscle Memory

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Barbie Doll & Ken Doll Anatomy, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive spends time getting Luke, a sort of newly born android, accustomed to life.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	Muscle Memory

Clive put in the last screw, closing the hatch on Luke's back, making sure it wouldn’t fall off again. This was going to be his life’s work, if he could get this little android to work. It was small, he kept it simple, not too many heavy parts. He could pick him up easily, and he tried to make his body look as human as possible. Finding clothes for someone so small was a little difficult, and he didn’t really wanna be seen shopping for clothes in the kids section … alone. So he’d given him a towel. Clive stepped away from the operation table … He sighed, hoping it would work this time. If not then he would need to take him apart again … and again, until it worked. 

He didn’t know if he could do it again.

He walked over to a light switch by the stairs. Down here, in the basement, all electricity is controlled by this one switch. It made operations like this simple, because all he had to do was turn it on … so he flipped it, and in a shockingly terrifying spark of electricity, and a violent jolt of Luke’s synthetic body, he had sat up, towel dropping as he frantically looked around. He felt around the table, making some sort of noise. His eyes were closed, and he looked scared. Clive sighed, another failed attempt. He was blind, as in, he couldn’t sense his own eyes again. By the way he was talking, it didn’t seem like he could hear himself either. 

Clive looked at him … he walked over to the table, and Luke flinched, turning his direction. This came as a little bit of a shock to Clive, not only could he see, but he understood what direction it was coming from. He was cautious, reaching out, hesitantly putting his hand on Clive’s chest, feeling around. 

“ … L-Luke?” 

“ … aAaaaA-”

“S-stop that-” Clive said, heart burning as he put a hand to Luke’s face. Luke was shaking a little, he seemed confused. Clive was the one who was confused though, why weren’t his eyes working? Clive opened them himself, looking into two glowing, milky eyes. Light blue irises with white pupils … Luke blinked, staring up at Clive’s face. “ … C-Clive-” He said, after a little while of processing. “ … oh my god-” Clive just about broke down when Luke said his name. He gave him a hug, “oh my god- oh my god- yes!” He cheered, squeezing Luke, who was trying to process this. 

He blinked a few times, before slowly reaching up to put his arms around Clive’s back. Clive pulled away though,visibly freaking out, “OH- I have to get you real clothes now! Hold on-” Clive said, and Luke got up, leaving the towel behind as he slowly followed Clive up the stairs. He looked around, before stopping as he got to a cozy living room. It was much warmer in here than it was in the basement. Luke looked over at the couch, seeing that it was littered with ramen noodle cups and small pizza boxes and cups and plates and- 

He blinked … and walked off into the kitchen, watching Clive look for something. He seemed desperate, throwing pots and things out. 

“ no - no … no-” He mumbled, getting more upset for every second that he didn’t find what he was looking for. Luke tilted his head, “What is it?” He asked, and Clive came to a complete stop … 

“You spoke That was a whole sentence!” He said, smiling. He seemed happy, he seemed tired. Luke blinked … “oh- man-” Clive sighed, “I was looking for your clothes, I put them up somewhere, but I don’t remember where … oh! God- no- I forgot- I threw them out!” Clive sighed, and Luke copied him, letting out an auto tuned sigh. “ out-?” He said, and … Clive nodded. “ I guess it just hurt a little to look at them because … well- you’re … a clone. My boyfriend died a long time ago, but he told me not to stop making you, he was young, he didn’t wanna die, so he had the idea of putting his brain in a robot-” Clive said, a wide grin on his face. “But- you should already know that stuff- right? Do you remember anything?” Clive asked. 

Luke looked down at his hands … “It’s … fuzzy-” He said, holding his hands out, “I remember a bird …” He said. 

“ yeah … you loved that bird, I tried to take care of him-” Clive said, whistling loudly, “Nana!!” He said, walking off. Luke stood still … Why was he holding his hands out? When he thought of birds, he just did it. Luke lowered his arms, following Clive back towards the living room. A bird came flying out, perching itself on his shoulder, picking at his hair with its beak. It was a blue bird, with a yellow stomach … “do you remember his name?” Clive asked, letting the bird walk onto his finger. 

“ … banana-” Luke said, and Clive visibly broke a little. Luke could see he was trying not to start crying, his body temperature was changing, he was getting colder in his arms and legs, but warmer in his chest. “ yeah-” Clive said, voice cracking as he lowered the bird down to Luke, who held out his hands again. “ …” Luke stared at the bird for a while, his brain … hurt? It was straining, it felt like there was something missing from this picture, something he’d forgotten. The bird flapped its wings all of a sudden, and Luke got a little scared, flinching out of the way as it sat up on his head, gripping his hair with it’s clawed feet. Clive smiled a little, “He does that- i guess he just likes it up there. Seems like he remembers you-” Clive said. The bird was rubbing its head against Luke’s, nuzzling him hard, occasionally chirping out loud. 

Luke was still … “oh …” he said, a little shaken by the sudden attack. Luke looked over at the couch, and Clive scratched his neck, “i meant to clean that up, i spend all my time in the basement now-” Clive said, and Luke walked over to the couch. “ …” He stared at the mess, before reaching down, picking up the cups. “I got it …” he said. It just felt like the correct thing to do. Clive made a noise like he was going to stop him, but … he didn’t. “I - … i’m gonna go see if I still have any of your clothes laying around, alright?” Clive said, and Luke nodded, listening to him run off. 

Clive … to be honest, Luke didn’t remember much about him. He remembered his name, he remembered that Clive is his … boyfriend, but he just didn’t see it. It wasn’t that he found him unattractive or something, it just didn’t make sense for them to be together, and Luke struggled to make it make sense. Clive also seemed to be a mess, his clothes were dirty, his house was dirty, he was twitchy, sporadic, confusing. He was much bigger than Luke was, and probably much older. None of it made sense, why would Luke ever fall for someone like this?

Luke dumped the trash in the trash can. The floor was a little sticky, and so Luke looked around for a mop. He could hear Clive destroying their upstairs bedroom, before he finally gasped. Luke figured that he’d found something. He closed his eyes, listening to Clive walk down the stairs. The way they creaked, he … felt like that sound was important for some reason. 

Clive came back with a pair of shorts, “it’s all I could find, but you can just wear one of my shirts until I get your clothes back- or- get more clothes for you- sound good?” Clive said, and Luke nodded …

He looked at the pair of shorts, and took them from Clive, who just smiled, it seemed like he couldn’t stop staring … Luke smiled back, but that only made it worse. “ this was a bad idea- i feel like i’m dying-” Clive said. Luke stopped smiling, and stepped into his shorts, “ how come?”

“Because- you just- look so much like him- I don’t think i’m ready to deal with this yet-” Clive said, and Luke got a little worried. “Are you gonna get rid of me?”

“Of course not! Never! “ Clive said, “ I’m just- I need a while-” He said. That smile was glued to his face … Luke watched him leave, and strangely enough, he felt the urge to follow him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive sleep … he’d passed out on the couch as soon as morning came, leaving Luke with nothing to do. Banana was still perched on his head, but by now Luke remembered just about everything there was to remember about the bird. Still, only a couple things about Clive had come back. One of those memories was of Clive putting a necklace on him, in front of a window, in the middle of the night. It was a happy moment, Luke remembered crying for some reason … The necklace had a ring on it. He didn’t remember what happened after, but, upon further inspection, Clive was wearing the necklace. 

Luke hesitantly reached out, and touched it. It was his right? He sat there, on Clive, tugging at the necklace. He unhooked it, and Clive remained asleep, so Luke put it around his own neck, and tried to remember. He closed his eyes … but it was blank. He looked down at Clive, who was still asleep. Luke needed sleep too, but- he didn't need it nearly as much as a normal person. 

He shifted, moving down, laying on Clive's chest. He laid his head against him, and Clive instinctually put his arms around Luke.

This all felt … right, it felt familiar, Luke sighed, the bird had moved onto his back, Luke could feel it breathing. He could feel Clive breathing, but he couldn't breathe. He hadn't noticed it until now, until the house was quiet, and dark, and there was nothing to keep him from thinking about these things. He didn't notice he couldn't breathe, and suddenly, he began to drown in his thoughts. A lot of memories came back, not all of them were pleasant, most were sexual, which scared him. 

He didn't see himself doing any of that stuff, but he knew he did, and he remembered liking it. He didn't hate it now, but he was confused, he didn't know what to think, it was like he was being told his own life story in bits and pieces, and the more he knew, the less sense it made. 

He nuzzled Clive, able to hear the sound of his own motors spinning to move his arm. He wanted to get closer, but it felt like there was a barrier between him and this strange guy. So he pushed, and squeezed, and hugged, until Clive finally woke up after nearly being choked to death. 

"Hey .." he said, running a hand through his hair. Luke looked at him, and Clive seemed to get worried almost immediately.

" … Lukey- don't cry, what's wrong?" 

"Y-you can tell-?"

"Of course I can tell-" Clive said, petting him. Luke sighed, his voice synth, it sounded like someone was playing around in a program, and not like actual talking. Like someone put their voice through a robot filter, he hated it. 

" I- can't breathe-" Luke said, and Clive … nodded. "You don't have Lungs, does it feel weird?"

"I'm cold- I don't - feel like me- I don't like this-" Luke said. "i feel like some kind of freak-" 

" …" Clive continued to pet him,"We're both freaks, we always have been. I promise it's gonna be okay-" 

"But I don't feel like how I used to-!"

"I don't feel the same as I did before either, I know what you mean, it's like you're watching your own life just happen. Like you're stuck inside a glass box, and none of what you do is your own choice. Nothing ever mattered, and nothing will ever matter … but - even if it were true, you still have the box." Clive said, " I don't know if i'm making any sense, but- I don't want you to be afraid, and confused, and lost and - messed up like how I was. You have to learn to live in that box, because that box is there to protect you- and one day, when you're better- you'll get out on your own." Clive said. Luke sniffled … " I'm not sure I understand-" he said, "but don't stop talking-" 

" … you wanna hear a story? I've got plenty-" 

"About what?" 

"About us-" Clive said. 

Luke nodded, the night seemed to go by a lot faster as Clive spoke, and Luke ended up filling in some gaps. He also began to sort of see how he could end up with someone like Clive, he wasn't all bad. On the outside he might not be all that much, but on the inside, it was a much prettier picture. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto Clive, riding on his back around the store in search of clothes. Luke was wearing one of Clive's shirts, but he was barefoot. Clive was mostly quiet, just letting Luke pick out whatever he wanted. "... What about that one?" Luke asked, pointing to a fuzzy looking jacket. Clive nodded, and picked it up, not bothering to look at the price. 

"And those?" Luke asked, pointing to a pair of white shoes. Clive looked at them, and hummed, "so far- everything we have is stuff you've already worn before-" Clive said, picking up the shoes. Luke paused … "oh- i'm sorry-" 

"Huh? No that's a good thing- i think- it means you remember- so i'm happy-" 

"You're happy?" 

"Yeah" Clive said, and Luke didn't say anything for a while … Clive could hear the sound of his fan running, blowing warm air away from his processor. 

"I wanna be happy-" He finally said, and Clive looked down. He was getting worried again, but he was always good at making Luke happy, so this was going to be no problem. "well- do you remember the things that make you happy?" Clive asked, and Luke … looked at him. "When I think of happy- I see your face-" Luke said, " but I don't know what that means-" 

" … me neither- maybe it's a bug-" 

"A bug?" 

"Something may have gone wrong with the code." Clive said, and Luke tilted his head. "There's something wrong with me?"

"... N-no- not with you- I may have made a mistake- it doesn't have anything to do with you-" Clive said, and Luke … laid his chin on Clive's shoulder. " What makes you happy?" He asked, and Clive went quiet again … "oh- i guess it's not a bug …" he said, before smiling, "You're pretty much the center of my universe. I couldn't make it without you-" Clive said, and Luke nodded … he smiled, his first real smile since all of this started happening. Clive pushed around the cart, “ Do you wanna go get dressed?” He asked, boredly scanning the store for more things that they might need. “I wanna go home-” Luke said, nuzzling Clive’s face, “Today is wednesday-” He said, and Clive stopped … 

He smiled, “and what happens on wednesday?” 

“ … s-something important- right?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “We water your flowers-” He said. “Extremely important, I- I’ve been doing it every wednesday still-” Clive said. His hands were getting cold again, but he shook it off, and continued walking. Clive seemed to crack open every time Luke remembered something like that, it was like a little bit of him broke off, or maybe it was all coming back together? It hurt, Luke could tell that it hurt, and he didn’t wanna hurt Clive anymore, but it didn’t look like he had an option if he wanted to have his life back. 

Luke held onto him, hugging his shoulders, when suddenly he felt something pop up from his back. It felt like … appendages? He wiggled them, hearing the shirt rip open … “C-clive there’s something on my back!” 

“Is it banana?” 

“No- it’s- hands? Something- i have hands on my back-!” He said, and Clive looked at Luke’s reflection in the display mirror as he walked past … 

“Oh- ha- ah- don’t hate me- but- I got bored a little when I was making you- so I gave you those wings, cause you’re like- my guardian angel? That’s a bad joke- i’m sorry..” Clive said. Luke looked at himself in the window, they were small, glowing, blue wings, and it seemed that they were hovering in mid air. He leaned over Clive a little, twitching them around. 

“Ooh …” he said, so obviously amazed by them. 

“What do they do?”

“They store information- they’re like HDD- well- i guess you wouldn’t know what an HDD is- um … they hold your memories-” Clive said, “so please be careful with them-”

Luke just stared, they were really pretty. Slightly transparent it seemed, like glass. When Luke looked closer, he could see that they had little mechanical components on them.

Cool. 

“I like it!” He said as they continued their walk. Clive blushed a little, “sorry-” he said. 

“Hm? For what?” 

“I- shouldn’t have started giving you weird features-” 

“But I like them!” 

“...mm-” Clive said, going even more red. He wasn’t used to even the normal Luke being interested in his strange sci-fi antics. Maybe it was because Clive could never make it interesting for him. Luke liked accessories though, so it made sense for him to like this …

“I love you-” Clive mumbled, and Luke looked at him, “you do?” 

“O-of course I do-” 

“ … I- I love you too?” Luke said, and Clive sighed, “don’t worry about it, you probably still don’t even remember me-” 

“I’m sorry …” Luke said, “But you seem nice- so I can say I like you at least-” He said, and Clive almost passed out from blood loss. “It’s alright- that’s good enough for me-” He said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive watched Luke. It had been a week, and it was Wednesday again. Luke was outside in a pair of overalls and a little red shirt, and a farmer hat, walking around nodding at all of his plants with a piece of straw in his mouth. Clive sort of wanted to just- pick him up and kiss him all over his face for being so cute, but he didn’t- because it’d probably freak him out, and Clive was too busy replanting a new flower to replace the one he accidentally killed. 

He flinched a little when Luke suddenly let his weight rest on his back, leaning against Clive’s shoulder, “How’s it coming?” He asked, and Clive looked at the flower. “Good- i think-” he said, and Luke looked down at the flower. 

“ … good job!” He said, running his hands through Clive’s hair. He messed it up completely, until it was sticking out all over the place. Clive whined, “h-hey!” 

“It’ll be alright~” Luke said, before kissing his cheek. Clive lagged a little, before turning a little red. “ what’s gotten into you? Just a week ago you seemed so reserved-” Clive said, standing up. Luke held onto him, “I remembered what you said to me! That day you gave me the necklace- and I remembered what day it was-” 

“ … really?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded. “You said that no matter what happened, that we could always be together if I wanted. I remember I was sick, and I told you that even if I died, I still wanted you to … h-hey- are you crying?” Luke asked, and Clive dropped the pot. 

“You really remember?” He asked, and Luke was quiet. “ I- it- hold on-” Clive said, “Sorry- I didn’t mean to cut you off-” he said, wiping his face … Luke held onto him. “I remember you crying back then too- I remember my chest hurting, and then it all went black, but I could still hear you- and everything you said-”

“You could?”

“I could- I heard you promise a million times that you’d keep living, and that you wouldn’t disappoint me- and you wouldn’t give up- i’m so happy you did it- and now we get to be together again!” Luke said. 

Clive nodded, and Luke held onto him, able to feel his heartbeat. It was unusually fast, “I remember you carrying me somewhere, and telling me you loved me. I felt every kiss, and your tears on my face-” Luke said, catching one of those tears in his hand as it rolled down Clive’s cheek, “ You said I had nothing to worry about … I wanted to hug you so bad- it hurt hearing your voice like that- You sounded so scared- but you did it!” Luke said. 

Clive just- got down- on his knees- crying. He sounded like he was trying to talk- but he just couldn’t. He was choking, so Luke gave him a pat on the back. None of it seemed to be working, Luke hoped he wasn’t hurting Clive again, but- maybe this was good pain? He started to apologise for bringing it up, and Clive shook his head, pulling him down. He kissed Luke, after what felt like forever … and it didn’t feel weird at all. Clive was well past the point of this just being Luke’s robotic clone, no, this was Luke-

Clive pulled away … and Luke stared up at him … 

“ see- you’re crying too now- now it’s less weird-” Clive said, and Luke blushed. “H-how can you tell? I don’t have any tears!” 

“I just- can-” Clive said, and Luke looked down … he seemed to be processing it, before he closed his eyes, and leaned up, kissing Clive. He closed his eyes, and laid back on the grass with him. They only got to make out for a second before Clive was suddenly shocked, and he remembered, “oh yea, i can’t get his mouth wet-” 

“I-i’m sorry!” Luke said, and Clive shook his head. “ I’ve been shocked a million times by now-” 

“I’m sorry-”

“No no- it’s not your fault! It doesn’t even hurt-” 

“It doesn’t?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head … Luke gripped Clive’s shirt, and pulled him back in. 

Hopefully he didn’t short out a circuit, but he could barely think about that, he had some sort of need, but he didn’t know how to go about supplying the demand. 

He pulled away, feeling a steady voltage going from his fingertips to Clive. This … felt familiar, Luke sat up, and started popping off the buttons to his overalls, he pulled them down, and Clive ran a hand up his leg, “how does this work?” Luke asked. 

There was nothing there, he was completely smooth between his legs, and Clive just stared for a moment … 

“Well, I- kind of had trouble making that part because I didn’t think you’d want to do any of this stuff with me after you came back, i thought, you know, not with someone you could barely remember, so I left it blank because it wasn’t like you needed to pee or anything either?” 

“ … so we can’t do it how we used to?” 

“ ... “ Clive went red, “aaah- not exactly? You still feel, but- Nothing can go in, nothing can come out- and it pretty much only triggers when my hand touches it-” Clive said. 

“Wha? Why just your hand?”

“Security reasons, I had to transport you a few times when i was testing it, i couldn’t have someone thinking you were some sort of sex robot-” 

“ … i - see-” Luke said, kicking his trousers off. He sat still, waiting for Clive to do something. Eventually, Clive moved his hand, “I’ll fix it later-” Clive said, and Luke arched a little as his hand brushed across the space between his legs. All he was doing was rubbing it with the tips of his fingers, but it felt like he was going at it with all he could muster. Clive sat up, laying Luke back onto the grass, “does it feel good?” he asked, and Luke nodded. His toes curled, he felt high, “hmnf- h-ooohh-!” Luke twisted, and Clive bit his lip. He was really enjoying it, it sounded like he was panting, breathing hard before he suddenly closed his legs around Clive’s hand. 

“ … a-are you cumming?” Clive asked, and Luke gave him a confused look, before looking down. Clive pulled away, “see? I guess it works, but nothing really happens-” he said. Luke was quiet … he looked at Clive, before poking him between his legs, “what about you?” he asked, and Clive shook his head, “oh- don’t worry about me-” He said, and Luke all but ignored him. 

“Knowing you- you could probably use it-” 

“Ah-? Really- it’s fine- I’m not as hyper about it as I used to be” he said, despite the fact that he was uncomfortably hard, and twitching as Luke just barely grazed it with his hand. “Used to be? You say that like you’re old now-” Luke said. Clive shrugged, “I’m … thirty now- it’s been a while-”

“ that’s not old at all! Just let me do it- please?” Luke said, looking up at Clive with two big, beautiful, glowing eyes …

Clive leaned back a little, “I hope nobody sees this-” he said, before shuddering as Luke immediately pulled his tip into his mouth. Clive could feel the fake teeth, the sponge like thing that he cut into the shape of a tongue. Luke really utilized his new throat, he wanted to be able to eat, so Clive gave him one. It was usually wet, a lot of mechanical components went into it, and every night he had to drain it. 

He never thought about it, but god, he could have done the same thing for Luke’s genitals! Still, that wasn’t on his mind, in fact, nothing was. He just laid back against the grass, Luke’s head bobbing up and down on his length. Even the occasional shock felt good, and the gentle scrape of his teeth didn’t hurt at all. Luke didn’t have a gag reflex, he didn’t need one, he didn’t breathe, and he couldn’t get sick. He seemed to have figured that out, his throat sucking Clive down into it as he was pretty much able to lick his base, and poke his stomach with his nose. 

“G-god- Luke-” Clive mumbled, gripping his hair, Luke opened his eyes, putting his hand on top of Clive’s, encouraging him to move on his own. Eventually Clive did, Holding Luke’s head as he used it as just a hole. Luke closed his eyes again, an extreme satisfaction coming from being able to do this. He felt Clive throb, and get a little weak in his arms before he held Luke’s head down, without any problem or protest, and shot rope after rope of seed down his throat. 

He let go … and Luke picked his head up- 

“You were right, I needed that-” Clive breathed, sweating a little bit now. Luke looked down at him … and ran his finger in a slow circle around Clive’s tip. 

“It’s still hard-”

“Yeah …” 

“You wanna do more?”

“Always-” Clive mumbled. “All the time, literally-” 

Luke smiled, laying back, “There might not be anything there but you can use my legs-” Luke said … and Clive sighed, amazed at the fact that Luke still had his libido. 

“You’re really going back to normal, you know-”

“I am?”

“Yeah-” Clive said, pulling him closer by his legs. “And I just- i’m so happy you-”

“No more crying! I love you too! Now come on-” Luke said, and Clive nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at Clive, he hadn’t noticed, but Clive definitely seemed older than he remembered him. He was doing something, modeling a new part for Luke’s chest, to give him actual nipples instead of just two pink sharpie markings. Luke looked down … before quietly walking up to him. Clive turned, but before he could do anything, Luke had slipped something into his hand, and ran off. 

When he got to the door, he looked back for a second, before running off … 

Clive opened his hand, and felt his heart shatter. 

It was his wedding ring… He put it on, a big, sad smile on his face as he got back to work. Meanwhile, Luke was in the other room, digging through their pictures, having the time of his life as he got the chance to experience his proposal all over again. 

Clive really was good at making him happy. 


End file.
